Sponsorship/Animated
This page holds the sponsorships that were about Animation, as well as the basic quests. Do note that upon talking to a sponsor NPC an item was given, items were also given upon completing tasks, scavenger hunts, taking polls, quizzes or clicking grant links. See also *Sponsorship/Animated *Sponsorship/Animated/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Animated/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Animated= Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle *May 09, 2007 It is a fantasy shounen anime spawned from a manga series written and illustrated by the mangaka group Clamp. About a boy named Syaoran, trying to find the memories of Princess named Sakura. ;Quest :Search Gaia Map for feathers, talk to GAIA Feather Master :Take a series of Quizzes(5), talk to Feather Master after each completion ;Other features :Left over feathers could be sold back to Gaia Shops for Gaia Gold. Bee Movie *September 17, 2007 It is a CGI-animated film about a honey bee named Barry B. Benson, who decides to explore beyond his home (hive). ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Barry B. Benson, receive reward (Bee Suit) :Put on Bee Movie Suit, visit Gaia Towns (beehive), talk to GAIA Barry B. Benson :View announcement of Bee Movie release, visit Bee Movie Guild, click link for reward ;Other features :Guild to discuss movie :Watching the trailer and then heading into Gaia Towns gave Gaians the ability to shrink :Bee Movie signatures :Post-style: Honey(comb) Kung Fu Panda *March 26, 2008 It is a CGI-animated film about an enthusiastic, big and a little clumsy panda named Po. Unexpectedly chosen to fulfill an ancient prophecy, he joins the world of Kung Fu and studies alongside his idols, the legendary Furious Five—Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey—under the leadership of their guru, Master Shifu. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Master Shifu :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Po :Visit Thousand Steps, feed Po pork buns, talk to GAIA Shifu :Take poll, receive reward ;Other features :Walking up Thousands Steps to visit Hall of Heroes :PVP game done in the style of Rock, Paper, Scissors, receive reward. :Watch trailer on Kung Fu Panda Facebook page, Talk to GAIA Shifu or Po, receive rewards :Placing a preorder for Kung Fu Panda DVD on Amazon, resulted in receiving reward Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *October 08, 2008 It is a CGI-animated film with the animal crew: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria. Along with King Julien, Maurice, the penguins and the chimps who find themselves marooned on Africa. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to NPC The Madagascar Crew :Play Madagascar Mash Dance Game (four stages), score high :Watch interview of Jada Pinkett Smith, in which there was a personal message for Gaians, receive reward. Total Drama Action *July 07, 2009 Is a Canadian animated television series. It is the second season of the Total Drama series. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward Coraline *January 09, 2009 It is a claymation film about a young girl named Coraline Jones, who is bored in her new home until she finds a secret door and discovers an alternate version of her life on the other side. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Coraline :Visit Coraline Maze, navigate around obstacles and collect objects, talk to The Cat who'd request Gaians to find Coraline Planet 51 *November 02, 2009 It is a CGI-animated film about an American astronaut who lands on a planet and is surprised to find green inhabitants. Who (as it turns out) are afraid of aliens. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Visit Planet 51 Maze, navigate around obstacles and collect objects, talk to astronaut GAIA Chuck Toy Story 3 *May 24, 2010 It is a CGI-animated film about the familiar toys, they are mistakenly delivered to a day-care center instead of the attic right before Andy leaves for college, and it's up to Woody to convince the other toys that they weren't abandoned and to return home. ;Quest :Scavenger hunt, find Buzz, Hamm and Woody ;Other features :Continuing the hunt, resulted in more trailers and 100 Gaia Gold Legend of the Guardians *September 09, 2010 It is a CGI-animated film about a brave group of owls joining forces to confront a terrible threat. The film is based on the book “Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole” by Kathryn Lasky. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Take poll, receive 100 Gaia Gold :Visit Great Tree, find GAIA Soren's friends so they could all go and find the Guardians. Adventure Time *March 14, 2012 It is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward and produced by Frederator Studios for Cartoon Network. ;Quest :Scavenger hunt (March 20, 2012), find five of Finn's swords ;Other features :A Chance Item was released :A Q&A session with the creator of Adventure Time on March 22nd. :April 9, ace at Adventure Time trivia and be eligible to win a copy of Adventure Time Season 1 on DVD. Ran for two weeks. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood *April 19, 2012 One of the most-loved anime series of all time, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is the epic tale of Alphonse and Edward Elric-- their bodies mangled by an attempt to use a forbidden form of alchemy to bring their mother back from the dead-- and their journey across a war-torn land in search of the Philosopher's Stone in a bid to undo the damage. Gaia has teamed up with the folks behind Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood to bring you items from the legendary series! Grab the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Chance Item and you'll get one of the following iconic exclusives ;Other features :A Chance Item was released :Chance Items, SDPlus Dolls ;Landing page :Grab the Chance Item and get gear from the series! Items from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood have finally come to Gaia! Pick up the CI and you'll receive one of the following exclusives: :Fullmetal Alchemist Forum Discuss the series and the gear with your fellow alchemy fans! ;Trivia :The Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Watch is the third sponsorship Chance Item and based on the anime series Fullmetal Alchemist. :Despite the announcement stating that the purchasing of the CI was only available to those in the US territory, the items within the container and the container itself could be bought with gold by using the Marketplace. :SDPlus' were released May 17th Tiger & Bunny *October 1, 2012 Tiger & Bunny is the story of superheroes Kotetsu T. Kaburagi and Barnaby Brooks Jr. set in the futuristic city NC 1978. The city's superheroes wear corporate logos as their deeds are broadcast on the popular show "Hero TV", with the highest-rated hero earning the title King of Heroes. Kotetsu and Barnaby don't always see eye-to-eye on how superheroes should act, but have to work together to solve the city's crimes as well as the mystery of the murder of Barnaby's parents. Gaia has teamed up with the folks behind Tiger & Bunny to bring you items featuring characters from the legendary series! Grab a Tiger & Bunny Companion item or the Tiger & Bunny SDPlus Blind Box chance item containing exclusive doll versions of all of your favorite characters. ;Other features :A Chance item was released :Companions, SDPlus Dolls, Check out T&B on Neon Alley :Check out Tiger & Bunny on Facebook, Check out Neon Alley on Facebook ;Landing page Get Exclusive Tiger & Bunny Gear! :The heroic action of Tiger & Bunny has arrived on Gaia! Choose from seven companion items, or grab the SDPlus Blind Box for a random Tiger & Bunny doll. Companions SDPlus Dolls Check out T&B on Neon Alley Tiger & Bunny Forum :Chat with other fans in our official discussion forum. Video Check out Tiger & Bunny on Facebook - Check out Neon Alley on Facebook Puella Magi Madoka Magica *March 6, 2013 Puella Magi Madoka Magica is the story of Madoka Kaname, a prospective magical girl who would be tasked to do battle with Witches and granted a wish in exchange. As she learns more about what the life of a magical girl is really like, she begins to question the unique opportunity she's been presented with. Gaia has teamed up with the talented folks behind Puella Magi Madoka Magica to bring you items featuring characters and clothing from the legendary series! Grab the Puella Magi Madoka Magica CI and you'll receive a new exclusive clothing item from the series, or an SDPlus Blind Box containing a doll of one of your favorite characters! ;Quest features :A Chance item was released :Companions, SDPlus Dolls, Items ;Landing page Exclusive gear from Puella Magi Madoka Magica! :Grab this Chance Item and you'll get an amazing clothing set from the show, a companion, or an SDPlus Blind Box containing a doll from the series! Black Butler *April 18, 2013 It's our pleasure to announce that Gaia's partnered with the creative geniuses behind the anime Black Butler to bring you exclusive new items from the series! The story follows Sebastian Michaelis, a demonic butler who will be allowed to consume the soul of his master, but only once his tasks are complete. Grab the new CI and open it to receive an amazing item or SDPlus doll from the series: ;Quest features :A Chance Item was released :SDPlus Dolls, Items ;Landing page Grab the new CI and get exclusive items from the anime! :Every time you open a Black Butler Chance Item, you'll get an exclusive item or SDPlus doll from the iconic series! Black Butler Forum :Discuss the series and the gear with your fellow anime fans! Visit the Forum =Misc= The Hub * November 08, 2010 Is an online video site for animated shows. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Watch trailer, receive reward My Little Pony *July 3, 2013 Huge news for all the Pony fans out there (and we know there are quite a few): My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has finally come to Gaia! Join Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and all the rest in their first Gaian adventure and treat yourself to a gorgeous selection of official My Little Pony items, from adorable dolls to cool avatar companions. Have a look at some of the Equestrian splendor that could be yours: You can also explore the magical nature of friendship in our My Little Pony forum. Everypony is invited! Just jam your hoof on the button below to visit the landing page: ;Quest features :A Chance Item was released :SDPlus Dolls, Items ;Landing page My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic :My Little Pony has come to Gaia! Get the new My Little Pony CI and join twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity as they explore the meaning of friendship! Afterward, you'll be rewarded with one of the following treasured My Little Pony exclusives: Equestiran Elegance :Get your hooves on these new looks and show them off to everypony! Forum :Exchange brohooves with Gaia's own My Little Pony community! A